My Little Psycho: The Friendship Ball Slayings
by CorpseyCamel
Summary: Rainbow Swirl gets spooky homicidal super powers, and murders all of the ponies in another fun story of My Little Psycho! Go on, read it...you know you want to!


**MY LITTLE PSYCHO**

Another macabre story written by the infamous Eri. Oh no, you better run now...look out for that flying camel!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the "My little Pony" characters, only the figurines. And...I switched the words in the theme song, so...the "My little Psycho" theme is now mine. Deal with it. This is not a sequel to My Little Psycho: Fluttershy Snaps, or My Little Psycho: Battle of the Balloons. I just like making these stories. And...you know you love to read them!

(AN: Now, read along for more pony fun!)

_My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Isn't the world a horrible place?  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Everywhere you go, a dying face,  
Screaming and killing; merrily stabbing,  
Watching the horror unfold,  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
What knives do you hold?_

Rainbow Swirl awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and with golden rays of sunlight streaming from her window. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Rainbow Swirl yawned, and then got out of bed. Suddenly, she remembered about the upcoming Friendship Ball, and all thoughts of sleep were pushed to the back of her mind.

Rushing into the kitchen of Dream Castle, Rainbow Swirl was surprised to see that some of her friends were already up. Peachy Pie, and Denim Blue were busy eating blueberry pancakes at the long dining table, and Desert Blossom, Wondermint, Star Dasher, Wind Wisher, Valenshy, and Crystal Lace were all crowding around Forsynthia who was apparently the one making the pancakes.

Deciding to have something other than pancakes for breakfast, as it seemed Forsynthia had enough on her hooves to deal with, Rainbow Swirl settled on starting her day with a nice bowl of her favorite cereal, _Pony Pops_.

Rainbow Swirl poured milk on her cereal, and then sat down at the dining table where some of her friends were already eating.

Naturally, the only topic of discussion was the upcoming Friendship Ball. The Friendship Ball was a dance held every year, and brought much excitement to the ponies in PonyLand. All of the ponies hoped to win the "Best Friend of the Year" award, but even if they didn't win, there was still much fun to be had at the ball.

There was dancing, music, and some of the best food in all of PonyLand! The finest cakes, cookies, muffins, and pies were being baked special for the occasion by PonyLand's famous chef: Cotton Candy, owner of the Cotton Candy Cafe. Twinkle Twirl was even holding ballet lessons in her dance academy for free, to any pony who asked, so everyone could dance at the ball.

Then there was the "Best Friend of the Year" award. The award was given to the friendliest and most helpful pony in PonyLand; so _naturally_, all the ponies were being extra kind to each other in hopes of being the one to receive the award.

Digging into her cereal, Rainbow Swirl smiled. She had a plan for helping a lot of ponies so she could get the award. Looking over, she saw that Forsynthia was still handing out freshly made pancakes. Apparently, Forsynthia wanted the award as well. Rainbow Swirl gritted her teeth, and focused her attention once more on her cereal.

The giant dining table was now almost filled, as Forsynthia was a fast cooker, though not as good as Cotton Candy. Chewing on her breakfast, Rainbow Swirl looked to her right as she saw her best friend, Juniper Jade, sit down next to her.

Glancing at her friend's plate, Rainbow Swirl saw that she too, had some of Forsynthia's pancakes.

Would Forsynthia get the "Best Friend of the Year" award?

With a sigh, Rainbow Swirl finished what was left of her now soggy _Pony Pops_, and left the dining area to leave for the gardens.

The gardens of Dream Castle are filled with the widest selection of flowers in all of PonyLand. Rainbow Swirl's plan to get the coveted pony award was to cut bouquets and flowers for the upcoming Friendship Ball. Once outside, Rainbow Swirl put on a sun hat to shield her sensitive ears from the sun, and got to work.

Time seemed to fly by for all the castle's pony residents, and soon the Friendship Ball had already begun.

The sweet, fatty aroma of Cotton Candy's cooking enveloped the dance hall like toxic smog over an overpopulated city. The cakes, pies, and other artery-clogging sweets lined an entire wall of the dance hall. There had to be lots of snacks, all the ponies in PonyLand (and other surrounding areas) were crammed into the dance hall.

Rainbow Swirl smiled as she gazed out at the crowded dance hall. Soft, melodic music played in the background, and all the ponies throbbed and pulsed in beat to the music softly playing.

Making her way over to the snack area, Rainbow Swirl cut out a slice of Key Lime pie, and proceeded to clog her arteries with the unhealthy food. Deciding to down the pie with some Oreo crumble Ice Cream, Rainbow Swirl reached for the carton of frozen fat, when suddenly the music stopped.

All the ponies stopped dancing, as Cotton Candy walked up to a microphone conveniently placed in a corner of the hall. The winner of the Best Friend award would soon be announced.

"Well, aren't we all having fun?!?" Cotton Candy said into the microphone.

"I sure am!" she continued "-especially with all this great food and music!" All the ponies nodded their heads, and smiled nervously waiting for the news of who had won the award.

"Now…the moment you have all been waiting for!" Cotton Candy exclaimed as Twinkle Twirl handed her a bright pink envelope, which contained the name of the winner.

Cotton Candy opened the envelope, as Twinkle Twirl took several steps back into the audience. "And the winner is..."

All of the ponies held their breath.

"…Forsynthia!"

Forsynthia squealed in delight, and pranced up to where Cotton Candy was to speak into the microphone. Rainbow Swirl's breath caught in her throat. All those hard hours of working out in the sun to decorate the dance hall with extravagant floral arrangements had been wasted…all because Forsynthia had cooked pancakes for breakfast.

With her eyes downcast, a tear fell from Rainbow Swirl's eye.

In her haste to make it to Cotton Candy, Forsynthia pushed Rainbow Swirl out of the way. Rainbow Swirl was knocked into one of the decorative floral arrangements that she had created, and was promptly sting on the nose by a bee that had been buzzing around a carnation.

Rainbow Swirl shrieked in pain, and all of the ponies turned their heads in her direction. Even Forsynthia stopped moving and turned around. The dance hall was deadly silent.

Rainbow Swirl slowly got up from the floor where she had fallen. Her rainbow mane shielded her eyes from view.

Suddenly however, Rainbow Swirl's hair swept back as if being blown by a strong wind. Her eyes were milky white. The iris and pupils in her once caring eyes were gone. Slowly, Rainbow Swirl started to levitate from the ground, and a sound similar to the crackling of electricity could be heard echoing throughout the hall.

All the ponies stood there, their mouths dropped open stupidly.

_No sign of cops in sight  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho  
May all your days be dark  
May all your days be dark_

The exits of the dance hall were immediately barricaded by the tables supporting the great amount of junk food lining the one side of the dance hall. The ponies were trapped, and Rainbow Swirl suddenly had malevolent telekinetic powers.

Rainbow Swirl looked for Forsynthia in the crowd of now screaming ponies, and spotted her out immediately. Zooming through the air like an unidentified flying object (u.f.o.) Rainbow Swirl landed on Forsynthia's back, and with her new telekinetic powers, mentally grabbed an ice cream scoop from all of the fallen food that lined one wall of the dance hall.

Ice Cream Scoop now in hoof, Rainbow Swirl proceeded to gouge out Forsynthia's eyes. Forsynthia screamed as the ice cream scoop scooped out her eyeballs. Blood poured from the now empty eye sockets, and all of the ponies trapped in with the homicidal Rainbow Swirl screamed even louder.

Forsynthia shook violently and started to have a heart attack from the shock of having her eyes scooped out by an ice cream scoop. Certainly the fat clogging the pony's arteries from all of the fatty sweets she constantly ate contributed to the heart attack as well.

Rainbow Swirl stepped off of the now convulsing Forsynthia, and laughed at her maliciously. "Now…" she said, her voice dripping with venom, to all of the screaming ponies, "It's YOUR turn!"

Getting a tighter grip on the ice cream scoop, Rainbow Swirl flew threw the air at Peachy Pie, and started to beat the peachy pony on the head with the scoop. With a sickening _crack_, Peachy Pie fell to the ground, blood flowing freely from her head and mouth.

The ice cream scoop, cheaply made of plastic, cracked in half.

"DAMN!" growled Rainbow Swirl as she used her new spooky mind powers to levitate one of Cotton Candy's huge cakes off of the floor. Rainbow Swirl grabbed Desert Blossom as she tried to escape. Rainbow Swirl pinched Desert Blossom's nostrils shut, forcing the terrified pony to breathe out of her mouth. Using her homicidal mind, Rainbow Swirl forced large chunks of the cake down Desert Blossom's throat. There was so much cake being shoved down her throat that soon the pony was struggling to draw breath. Great big globs of the vanilla frosting went into the pony's lungs.

Rainbow Swirl let go of Desert Blossom and the pony immediately fell to the polished floor, and started gagging and choking convulsively. Soon, blue in the face, the once joyful pony was dead.

Rainbow Swirl took another great big glop of cake and threw it at Valenshy. The cake lodged in her windpipe, and she too died.

Denim Blue was the next to go. With the aid of a plastic spoon, Rainbow Swirl soon had all of the pony's limbs dislocated, and left the pony to die on the bloody floor from seizures.

Wondermint, Cotton Candy, Star Dasher, and Wind Wisher died one after the other, each with plastic eating utensils jammed in their brains.

One by one, all the ponies in the dance hall fell victim to Rainbow Swirl, until the only one left was Juniper Jade.

Rounding on the one last pony, Rainbow Swirl grinned sadistically.

Juniper Jade tripped on the entrails of Crystal Lace, and fell to the floor, unable to escape, as Rainbow Swirl's distorted shadow loomed over her. The terrified pony sobbed as Rainbow Swirl used her telekinetic powers to lift her victim up into the air.

Shrieking with panic, Juniper Jade trembled as she gazed down at Rainbow Swirl. A prickling sensation clouded the pony's mind, and her limbs went numb.

With a sickening _squelch_, Juniper Jade's limbs were torn off of her body, and fell to the ground, landing in the cake. With one final scream, Juniper Jade's voice grew weak, until loss of blood overcame her.

Rainbow Swirl danced in delight. "NOW THE AWARD IS MINE!" Rainbow Swirl screamed. "I AM THE BEST FRIEND OF THE YEAR!!!"

_My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Isn't it time I ran back home?  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho,  
Whoever dreamed how far we'd roam?_

_Police Sirens are calling; blood is falling,  
Covered with murder and sin,  
My Little Psycho, My Little Psycho  
I hope I never see you again._

_And there you go. Another beautiful masterpiece of "My Little Psycho". You know you love it. The ponies want you to review. The ponies will be very angry if you do not review. The ponies will be even angrier if you do not add this story to your favorites. Now, hurry along…you don't want to make the ponies angry…_

_Enjoy!_


End file.
